Trying To Make It Work
by TakemylovedowntoVioletHill
Summary: He only saw her a few days out of the year if he was lucky and if the Doctor decided that he had time to drop her off at 221b... Amy and Sherlock struggling to have a relationship that spans time and space.
1. Chapter 1

He heard the noise outside his window but dared not move, instead he closed his eyes and settled further into the couch, making his hands a little steeple and rubbing the bottom of his chin. Still it persisted, testifying that it was very real. _Vworp vworp vworp!_

Amy stepped out of the TARDIS, turning to look at the Doctor and nodding thanks to him. The Time Lord looked displeased at best as he turned away from her and shot River Song a miffed glare. The Doctor's wife merely shrugged, bidding her mother good-bye with a small wave as the doors closed behind her. She had begged and pleaded with her friend to allow her to come back and at last he had relented, only for a few minutes though.

221b looked the same as ever, save for the fat flakes of snow falling from the sky and clinging to the ground. She treads carefully, avoiding ice patches as she knocked once on the door.

John heard the knock and judging by the way Sherlock jumped he knew it had to be her. "Are you going to get that?" he asked his flatmate and Holmes looked mortified by the thought.

"I-I can't get the door right now, I'm thinking." He snapped.

Amy hugged herself, praying that he was home. Footsteps sounded on the stairs and there was fidgeting on the other side of the door as locks were undone and the door swung open.

John stared at the shivering woman with the bright red hair for only a second as she pushed past him without a second glance and ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

Sherlock was already in the doorway, his eyes wide as he stared at her, snow still on her. "You came back." He said nonchalantly.

"Don't play sociopath with me Holmes." She quipped, not waiting for permission as she hugged him fiercely.

John watched the world's only consulting detective and the time traveler hold each other, feeling as though he was intruding on something private. The pale man in his white shirt gripping Amy as though his world was rooted to her, his sanity anchored by her existence.

"Does time and space not hold the same amount of excitement as you previously believed?" Sherlock asked her. She tightened her hold in him, brining a frail white hand to tangle in his soft black curls.

The door opened again and John saw a man with a floppy fringe and a bowtie enter. "Amy we've got to-," his voice died as he saw her at the top of the stairs.

Sherlock tensed up. "You're not staying?"

"I can't." she murmured to him. "Even if I wanted too, there's quite a messy universe out there as of now that the Doctor and I have to clean up."

"There's nothing I can do?" he asked, their faces inches apart.

She smiled faintly. "You work on saving London and I'll save the world." She untangled herself and turned to descend the stairs when the tall man grabbed her hand.

"You'll come back?"

"Of course," she vowed as he released her and watched her leave with the Time Lord, who shot Sherlock a nasty glare.


	2. Chapter 2

A year later as the sun blazed through the windows of 221b Amelia Pond rested her head in the lap of Sherlock Holmes. The TARDIS stood stationary outside across the street, a sulking Doctor spending a few spare hours with his wife.

"What is it you do in that curious little box?" the detective asked, toying with her hair.

"We travel everywhere and any time we want, it's wonderful."

He frowned at her, swiping a red strand away from her face. "I miss you terribly while you're off flouncing around the universe."

"You have John-,"

"It's not the same and you know it." He scoffed.

There was silence for a while, Sherlock and Amy enjoyed the silence. It seemed like they were just a normal couple relishing a warm day when there was quiet. His long fingers stroked her cheek as she closed her eyes and leaned her head against his stomach.

The sound of a police box opening and the doors shutting told the pair that they had limited time to be together, the Doctor would call her back to her post and she would leave him once again to battle his demons with John's meager support. Sherlock panicked, tightening the muscles in his jaw as she sat up, her oversized red sweater falling over one shoulder.

"There's always so much I want to tell you, but we never have enough time." She said gently, looking over to him and reaching for his thin pale face.

"Stay." He replied.

"You know I can't." Amy sighed, turning her body and throwing one converse clad foot over each side of him so she was straddling him. Her fingers traced a pattern on his neck and his head fell back against the wall, taking in the feeling. "You never wear a tie." She commented.

"I don't like them, they constrict my neck." Holmes stated. "It's an unnecessary accessory."

She cocked her head to the side. "I like ties."

"I'm sure you can find one somewhere to wear then, but it will be a cold day in hell the day I decide to wear one." He quipped.

Amy smirked. "You're increasingly difficult every time I see you."

There was a pounding on the door, firm and demanding and Sherlock knew they had run out of visitation time. He gritted his teeth in frustration as she got off of him and stood.

"Pond,"

"Holmes,"

"Let's go Amelia!" the Doctor's voice interrupted the moment as the detective extended his arms to her and she repressed a shudder when she fell into them.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock hated the outside, but she had told him this was where they would meet next and pollen be damned he met her with a picnic basket in hand, dressed like he was going to Scotland Yard.

The Time Lord scowled at him, gave Amy a hug goodbye and was gone with a merry little _vworp_.

She looked fantastic, really, a smile on her face and her eyes bright she embraced him and they set about finding a spot to dine.

"I hope you know how much I loathe the outside." He stated, eyeing the grass with a distrustful glare.

"I wouldn't allow you to picnic in a lab with me." She replied, taking his free hand and smiling all the while. "You look nice today, it's like someone kidnapped you from an office and dropped you in the middle of the countryside."

He gave her a dark look, inspecting her and finding nothing to be used as ammunition as she was perfectly dressed. "I don't have much outerwear save for my jacket and scarf, it's much too hot out for those anyways." He sniffed.

"It's always nice to see how positive you are about life." Amy replied with a toss of her head.

They settled down in a Sherlock-approved area and she began digging through the contents of his basket. "I hope you like everything, I wasn't quite sure what one calls 'picnicking food'." Holmes said, glancing over at her.

"You had John make everything didn't you?" she asked, looking up at him with knowing eyes.

"Cooking is far too trivial for me to waste my time on." He retorted, picking up a John-made sandwich and inspecting it before offering it to her. "I see no problem so long as it's edible."

Amy rolled her eyes and plopped down on her side, resting her head against his shoulder. "How's being a consulting detective?" she queried.

"Not very productive as of recent, it seems that the local sociopaths have been very dormant in regards to their extracurricular activities. I've been incredibly bored as of recent, which means that John and I have been at odds. He was fairly unhappy this morning."

"Why?"

"I was doing an experiment and he discovered one of the variables in the fridge when going to retrieve some jam for toast."

"What was-,"

"A severed head." He stated, pouring some wine in a glass and sipping delicately, his mind whirring away.

"I imagine his patience is tried when living with you." She said offhandedly, ignoring his eyes as she too poured herself some wine.

Three glasses later found them laying down, staring up at the sky as Amelia attempted to explain the workings of time and space to him. Their hands were intertwined as she informed him. "The earth goes round the sun, and so do all the other planets, but that's just one solar system. Our solar system belongs in the milky way which is a huge cluster of solar systems called a galaxy."

Sherlock feigned interest, nodding occasionally.

Five glasses later placed them draped across each other while Holmes slurred through a few interesting cases he'd worked on recently. Amy giggled at the badly delivered jokes he attempted to make and she told him tales from the TARDIS while he frowned at the now empty bottle of wine.

"I grow tired of these visits." He murmured into her forehead, then closed his eyes as he realized how that might be interpreted.

Amy stiffened. "How do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean I grow tired of you leaving me, of the fact that I only see you a few days out of the year. I hate it, and I think that you should consider staying here, in London."

She propped herself up on his chest, looking at him with sad eyes. "I can't."

"But you never tell me why." He complained.

"I could never just be stationary like you… like anyone."

"My life is never stationary Pond," Sherlock replied hotly. "You could be happy."

"It's stationary compared to a jaunt around the universe on a daily basis." Amy murmured. "The Doctor, the TARDIS… I could never leave."

Holmes bristled at the mention of the bowtie wearing buffoon who always gave him the nastiest looks before disappearing back into his police box. "So it's your Doctor is it?"

She frowned. "He is my best friend, don't give me that rubbish. I don't think that you and John are having an affair behind my back."

"It's different."

"I fail to see how."

The two glared at each other, nose to nose, their brows furrowed. Fighting between the two never ended well seeing as both held the same amount of contempt for losing arguments.

Sherlock felt her breath on his face, he never let anyone get close to him except for her and even this was a stretch. He liked his personal space, but something about right now made him yearn to pop his bubble without a second thought.

Amy stared into her detective's eyes, he took her face in her hands and closed the gap with his lips, tasting the wine.

"Pond!" a voice made both of them jump horrendously and they looked to see the Doctor standing a few feet away, his expression that of displeasure. "Come on, we've got to go, got a call from River."

Amy groaned, resting her forehead against Sherlock's. "Can't you go by yourself?"

"Nope, too early in the timeline for that, come along." He insisted.

Holmes got to his feet, pulling her up with him. "Think about my offer," he whispered into her ear as he hugged her goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4

He had given up hope on seeing her again, a year passed, then another, then another. He and John still went out and solved cases, they still did the normal things but Watson noticed how he suffered from not having Amy around.

It was a cold crisp November she returned, Sherlock was working on an experiment when John answered the door. She looked like she had just gotten back from a black tie event, but her makeup was horridly smeared and her eyes red.

John merely motioned for her to come inside, he saw an anxious Doctor waiting in the doorway to his phone box as Amy climbed the stairs as quickly as she could in heels.

Holmes heard her, the sound of her breathing was familiar and he dropped a beaker to meet her halfway in the living room, gripping her as tightly as he possibly could. She burrowed her head in the crook of his neck, her shoulders heaving.

"I'm missed you." She whispered to him. "I can't anymore… the Doctor, space and time."

"What are you saying?" he said, hopes raising in his heart.

"I'm here, to stay." Her lips formed the words and she smiled feebly up at him.


	5. Chapter 5

There was a knock at the door in 221b and John Watson answered it, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Do you know what time it-," his protests died in his throat as he saw who it was.

A man wearing suspenders and a bowties smiled at him. "Hullo John, it's really been too long. Tell me, is Amy here?" he stepped inside gingerly, looking around as if she might be waiting for him to show up. "Sorry about the time, the TARDIS overshot me a few hours."

"No, it's fine I guess." John said, rubbing his eyes again and motioning for the Time Lord to follow him up the stairs.

"I was surprised to hear that you haven't moved yet, it seems so cramped here." The Doctor murmured, more to himself than to John. "Where is their room?"

John yawned, not alert enough to realize the punishment he would endure from Sherlock for showing the time traveler where they slept. He motioned to a door and turned back to his room as the Doctor entered Sherlock's room.

Amy was sleeping, curled up on her side of the bed when a loud voice startled her, making her eyes fly open.

"Hello Amelia Pond!"

She and her bedmate sat up in alarm, and she saw the Doctor leaning in the doorway. "Doctor!" she cried, scampering over Sherlock to give him a hug.

"It's been a while I thought I'd come and check on you." Her dearest friend said happily. His smile flickered when he saw Sherlock, shirtless and sputtering in outrage at the fact that the Time Lord had even been allowed inside the house.

"Calm down you," Amy directed Holmes before turning back to the Doctor with a vibrant grin. "Can I get you some tea?"


End file.
